justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!
|artist = 薫と友樹、たまにムック。 (Kaoru to Tomoki, Tami ni Mook) ( , ) |year = 2011 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 6 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Maximum Red/Navy Blue |gc = Maximum Blue/Sunset Orange |lc = Light Blue |pictos = 142 |dura = 3:48 |nowc = MaruMori |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2) |Mode = Duet }}"マル！マル！モリ！モリ！(Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!)" by 薫と友樹、たまにムック。(Kaoru to Tomoki, Tama ni Mook) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a girl and a boy who appear to be siblings. P1 P1 is a girl with green pigtails in a blue and orange hat that wears a yellow shirt with a blue collar, some red overalls with a yellow flower, and some yellow rain boots with dark blue soles. P2 P2 is a boy with short green hair in a blue and yellow hat that wears a green shirt which has a blue star and a white circle on it with a blue collar, a pair of red suspenders, and some dark blue pants and shoes. MaruMaru_coach_1_big.png|P1 MaruMaru_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background is composed of various childish pictures, colored with crayons. It changes from a hill with a house and some trees, to a rainy land with flowers, to a space scenery with the Earth, Saturn, and other stars. A tanuki dog constantly appears throughout the routine. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your hands down. Gold Move 3 (P2): Swing your hands out. Gold Move 3 (P1): Turn to look at P2 with your hand on your forehead. Gold Moves 4 and 5: High five each other (in Gold Move 5, you have to swap positions). Gold Move 6: Bow with your hands together. Marumaru gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Marumaru gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Marumaru gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Marumaru gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Marumaru gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Marumaru gm 6.png|Gold Move 6 Marumaru gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Marumaru gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Marumaru gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Marumaru gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Marumaru gm 6.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Trivia *P2 s chin is glitchy; if he moves his hands near it, it tends to turn to a green shade. *A snowy mountain is seen in the menu square, although it does not appear in the actual gameplay. *Although is from 2011, it oddly appears in the "Oldies but Goldies" playlist. *The Gold Move 3 pictogram for P2 has an orange arrow instead of a blue one, which would match the pictogram color as it usually happens. **Coincidentally, P2’s glove color is orange. ***This is the second case in the series, after Da Funk. *The coaches avatars have differently colored berets: P1 s is blue and orange instead of aqua green and red, and P2 s is light yellow and blue instead of yellow and aqua green. Gallery Game Files Marumaru cover generic.png|''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!'' (マル·マル·モリ·モリ！) marumaru p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on marumaru p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Marumori background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots marumaru jdwii2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu marumaru jdwii2 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen marumaru jdwii2 gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay Videos Ashida_Mana_&_Suzuki_Fuku_-_Maru_Maru_Mori_Mori.mp4 Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! - Just Dance Wii 2 Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! - Just Dance Wii 2 (No GUI) Just Dance Wii 2 Extraction Maru Maru Mori Mori (ALPHA)|Breakdown Mode extraction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Cain Kitsais